falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cranberry Bog
The Cranberry Bog is one of the six regions of Appalachia in 2102. Background Cranberry Bog refers to the area surrounding the former Watoga State Park, roughly bounded by the Appalachians in the west and the Shenandoah/Potomac watershed to the north. Officially named as such by pre-War authorities,Watoga Transit Hub announcer: "The Transit Hub of Watoga offers monorail and bus services to the greater Cranberry Bog area and beyond." it took its name from the colorful red floras in this corner of West Virginia: Cranberry, pitcher, and sundew plants.Fallout 76 loading screen hints Although much of the area was covered by the Watoga State Park, the park was disbanded by 2042 and the Bog opened to commercial development. Watoga was founded in the heart of the Bog, to act as the city of the future in 2042, with intensive clear-cutting and drainage operations continuing for the next nearly four decades. The ecological catastrophe and the expansion of Watoga did not begin in full until the 2070s, when the project was transformed into as a joint effort between the federal government, RobCo and Atomic Mining Services to build a "city of the future." All public services in Watoga were designed to be completely automated, including a full staff of custodial and security robots.Fallout 76 loading screen hints Apart from the destruction of the natural environment, Watoga also had a deleterious impact on the existing residents of the Bog. Displaced by the city's expansion and unable to afford living space in Watoga itself, they were either displaced by the ever-expanding city full of affluent elitists or forced out by AMS goons.?: "Condemned. That's what they told me. Five generations lived under this roof, and now the government, my government, is taking it from us. I asked the agent what they're going to do with it, and you know what he told me? "Just buy an apartment up in Watoga. Ain't that supposed to be the city of the future?" Then he sneered at me and laughed. We'll see who's laughing when they try to drag me out of here." It followed a pattern of general misery established by Allegheny Asylum, which gained notoriety following the Charleston Herald's revelation of routine patient mistreatment at the facility and was shuttered in 2061.Herald Editorial on Allegheny Asylum The Atomic Mining Services corporation also used the region as its own personal sandbox, experimenting with subterranean nuclear detonations to generate ultracite and shifting the cleanup cost and fallout to the hapless residents and companies.Glassed Cavern The Great War affected the region badly. Watoga, supposed to be an autonomous city and a natural hub for reconstruction, was hit by a destructive computer virus shortly before the Great War, forcing the population into a desperate flight into the countryside. The nuclear war prevented any proper response from the authorities, with the refugees scattering into the surrounding regions, many of them holing up at the closed-down Asylum.Clara Duran's Notes 11/77 Other survivors of Appalachia avoided the Cranberry Bog more than any other region, and only the most well-equipped dared to travel here, aided by stories of the Asylum.Fallout 76 loading screen hints The isolation of the region made it the perfect candidate for Thomas Eckhart's secretive experiments. It was here that he had the scorchbeasts locked away below ground to act as his failsafe and here that he unleashed them upon Appalachia in 2085.See Enclave (Fallout 76) for references.Scattered journal page 2 While the Enclave was wiped out by internal conflict, the Bog had yet a role to play. By 2085, the Appalachian Brotherhood of Steel was already well established at the Asylum, inheriting it from the previous residents. Fort Defiance, as it was called, became the nucleus of their expansion and operations. When the scorched threat became apparent, it also became the center of their defensive network ringing the edge of the Bog. Although the Brotherhood failed in their efforts in 2095, after the loss of Paladin Taggerdy and nearly all standing personnel, their automated SAM stations continued the fight, buying Appalachia time until Vault 76 dwellers emerged on Reclamation Day and confronted the scorchbeasts on their own turf - saving humanity from extinction.Fallout 76 storyline The colorful red floras of Cranberry Bog were originally West Virginia's naturally occurring cranberry, pitcher and sundew plants. Layout The Cranberry Bog is in the southeastern portion of Appalachia. The survivors of Appalachia avoided the Cranberry Bog more than any other region, due to the sheer quantity of dangerous creatures and locations. Visitors to the area avoided the Allegheny Asylum in particular, which was originally built in the mid-1800s as a treatment facility for the mentally ill, due to disturbing tales about the former hospital. Farther into the Bog, Watoga was built as a joint effort between the federal government, RobCo, and Atomic Mining Services to build a "city of the future." All public services in Watoga were designed to be completely automated, including a full staff of security robots. Sometime after the bombs dropped the area was claimed by the Brotherhood of Steel. There are several abandoned Brotherhood of Steel outposts and ASAM sites littered throughout the region that were used in operations against the Scorched. Due to the prime fissure being located here, as well as it being the birthplace of ultracite, there are a large number of Scorched and scorchbeasts in the region. All of the Brotherhood of Steel faction events take place in this region. It contains the following locations: Appearances The Cranberry Bog appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes The Cranberry Bog is a real-world location known as the Cranberry Glades, in Pocahontas County, West Virginia. Like within the game carnivorous plants reside in the glades as the soil is poor. Gallery Fallout76 E3 Camp.jpg|Settlement in Cranberry Bog CranberryBog-E3-Fallout76.png|Watoga Watoga3-E3-Fallout76.jpg CranberryBog2-E3-Fallout76.png CranberryBog-Art1-Fallout76.jpg|Concept art CranberryBog-Art2-Fallout76.png|Concept art Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Cranberry Bog locations de:Cranberry Bog es:Pantano de Cranberry pt:Pântano Cranberry uk:Журавлинове болото ru:Клюквенное болото